leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aatrox/@comment-5211662-20140503041855/@comment-5955640-20140503070454
Against assassins you don't have a lot of options. They are built for single target burst so your only real option is to be less bursty. Very few of them have true damage (I only know Yi off the top of my head) so armor would help and magic resistance as well. Aatrox when ulting should cap or come close to capping attack speed which is the way you win fights later on. If you don't immediately kill your opponents the second you unload your kit on them you'll need some specific items for the occasion. Ravenous Hydra and Blade of the Ruined King. Marksmans often wear this and with good reason. it deals damage based on the amount of health a target has. Ravenous Hydra is the weapon of the Melee ADC. Designed by buddist monks from deep within the coches mountains it's activate is made to turn 100% of your AD into a slightly ranged AOE. With a cooldown of a mere ten seconds it's more than useful. You are already probably wearing this so you would want to know what else you can try. Ranuin's Omen of course! You are wearing this and still having trouble? All right. You can consider weapons that build damage based on missing health or total health. Specfically speaking I am referring to Maw of Malmortius and Atma's Impaler. Maw will give you at most 35 attack damage and Atma doesn't cap so if you get a lot of health items you can have the equilvant of a BF sword. The enemy has amassed a lot of sustain through Bloodthirster? You might want to wear Executioner's calling. Yes. It's the AD champ's Morellonoicom. Apply grevious wound on every auto attack for 1.5 seconds. Getting ignited in duels? Take heal. Heal now removes Grevious wound as well. You can also consider taking Exhaust. Using it will reduce the targets damage by half for 2.5 seconds. Lets move away from items and summoner Spells. Other than just going full tilt with a Marksman item like Blood Thirster or Infinity Edge or employing and bruiser or assassin item like Youmou's and Wit's End there's really not much else to add in that regard. Lets talk about masteries now! Aside from just getting the general boosts in damage from the offesive tree consider some of the following. Spell Weaving and Blade Weaving: Improve the damage you deal when you use both your spells and your auto attacks in a fight. Executioner: Last hit a little better by dealing an extra 5% more damage on targets with less than 50% health. Double Edged Sword: A dangerous mastery indeed but if your sustain is truly great then this won't hurt anymore than Blood Price. Increase your damage by 2% and take 1% damage. Live on the edge. Enchanted Armor: Double the bonus and the benefits of wearing armor and magic resistance with this mastery (boosts bonus armor and magic by 5% percent). Reinforced Armor: Take ten percent less critical damage from critical strikes. Oppression: Take 3% reduced damage from opponents who are being CC'ed by you in some way. Note! This does include the attack speed debuff from any item that has the Cold Steel debuff on it. Second Wind: increases the effectiveness of all forms of healing by ten percent while below 25% health. This does include Life steal, Healing Regen, and other forms of self healing. Legendary Guardian: Take less damage based on the number of opponents surrounding you (they must be visible though!). Summoner's Insight: Reduces the cooldown of Summoner spells by a maximum of 10% Those are a series of small advantages that you can get from the masteries. Obviously you'll have to figure out which ones are truly the best for the situation at hand. Hopefully that will help in some way.